


Quit Snoring Already

by TheSunshineDragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendships only - Freeform, Gen, Humor, It's an old one sorry, Maybe slight crack, Not really sure at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: Legolas has a major problem with the obnoxious snoring of a particular dwarf, much to the amusement of a certain Ranger. One-shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Quit Snoring Already

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing years ago and quite frankly, I probably should've edited it and updated it a little bit before uploading, but my sleep-deprived mind says no. So, enjoy the wonderful cheesiness of my beginner writer-self who thought she was a genius (but really wasn't).

Legolas sighed quietly, as he climbed down from the boulder he'd been sitting on, while on his watch. He landed with a thud that only elven ears could hear. He walked quietly over to their makeshift camp, for it was Aragorn's turn for watch. They had been following the Uruk-hai, non-stop, for two days. All three of them were exhausted, even Legolas. They had finally collapsed by a bunch of boulders and Aragorn and Gimli had quickly fallen asleep, after Legolas had claimed the first watch. He hadn't felt as tired then, but now it was starting to catch up with him.  
  
He knelt next to Aragorn and shook him slightly.  
  
" _Mellon nin_ , you need to wake up," Legolas said softly, as to not wake Gimli, but he was loud enough for Aragorn to hear him.  
  
Sleepy grey eyes opened, and Aragorn rubbed a hand over his face. He saw Legolas looking at him and he flipped over onto his other side and mumbled, "Five more minutes."  
  
" _Amin hiraetha_ , but it is your turn... _Hope_." Legolas knew that Aragorn wouldn't let a comment like that pass by.   
  
Aragorn sat up and glared at his longtime friend. Now he was awake.  
  
Legolas shrugged his friend's glare off. "What? It woke you up at least."  
  
Aragorn sighed and stood up. "You know I hate being called that."  
  
Legolas adopted an innocent expression. "Being called Estel, or Hope?"  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn stressed the syllables of Legolas' name. He stepped towards Legolas, who held his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Okay, okay! I give!" Aragorn stopped where he was and grinned.  
  
"Good. Who knows what I would have done to you, blondie."  
  
"Stinky human."  
  
"Prissy elf Prince."  
  
"Filthy Ranger."  
  
"Tree hugger."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Tree hugger?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "I have no idea. It just popped into my head!"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Whatever. Enjoy your watch."  
  
"Oh, I will," Aragorn replied sarcastically. He climbed to the top of a boulder and settled himself as comfortably as possible. He was glad Gimli hadn't woken up during their banter. He didn't really want to deal with a grumpy dwarf at the moment.  
  
Legolas rolled himself up in his bedroll and was just about to fall into elven dreams when a loud rumbling noise interrupted him. He shot up, startled at the loud noise.   
  
Then he heard it again. He glanced around and tried to figure out who or what was making the noise, when he heard it for the third time. His head whipped towards Gimli, who simply gave another loud snore. Legolas sighed and lied back down and buried his head beneath his arm and blanket.  
  
It didn't help.  
  
Another dwarven snore pierced the once quiet night.   
  
Legolas tried to block out the noise the best he could, but to no avail. Sighing, he unwrapped himself from his blanket and got up and lightly kicked Gimli's boot.  
The dwarf stopped and Legolas turned, sighing in relief. He was almost to back to his blanket when the dwarf started up again.   
  
Frustrated, Legolas grabbed his blanket and rolled it up and stomped, in elven terms, to the dwarf and smacked his helmet covered head with the rolled-up blanket.

It didn't work.  
  
" _Estel's snoring is NEVER this bad!_ " Legolas thought. " _This filthy dwarf is three times as loud!_ "   
  
Once again, he swung the bedroll, but this time, he hit Gimli in the arm. Quite hard, actually.   
  
The dwarf gave a loud snort and rolled onto his back, and his snores finally stopped.  
  
Legolas almost sighed in relief again but decided not to. The dwarf could start up again.  
  
That's when he heard the sound of muffled laughter.  
  
Aragorn had watched the entire scene in growing amusement. He finally couldn't hold back the laughs. Covering his mouth with his hand, he chuckled. The death glare Legolas sent him didn't help.  
  
And then Gimli started up again.   
  
"That's it," Legolas muttered. Grabbing one of his knives, he unhooked it from where it lay on his back and pulled it out of its sheath and stuck the knife into the ground. He walked over to a puddle of water and filled the sheath up with water and walked back over to Gimli.   
  
Aragorn saw what Legolas was doing and one thought ran through his mind.  
  
" _Oh no._ "  
  
Legolas dumped the water onto Gimli's face.  
  
The dwarf woke, sputtering and coughing. And then he saw Legolas standing over him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" The dwarf asked, angrily.  
  
"Your snoring is disturbing my rest," Legolas said.  
  
"I cannot help it! It is the nature of a dwarf to snore!"  
  
"Well, maybe you could do it a little quieter then?!"  
  
Aragorn nearly fell off the boulder he was sitting on, he was laughing so hard.  
  
Legolas and Gimli briefly looked over at the laughing man, before resuming their glaring at each other.  
  
"You had better stop, dwarf, or I will and can do worse than dumping water on you," Legolas said, glaring daggers at Gimli. For a second, he looked like Thranduil, but the moment soon vanished. After giving Gimli another look, he picked up his bedroll and stomped back over to his spot. Only, Aragorn hadn't stopped laughing.  
  
" _ESTEL!!_ " Legolas shouted. Now he was beyond angry. Furious, really.   
  
Aragorn tried his best to stop laughing. Eventually, he managed to get down to an occasional chuckle or snort.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said dryly, and pulled his blanket over his head and he did manage to fall asleep in a few minutes. Gimli fell back asleep a few minutes later.  
Aragorn was still grinning his face off at the incident.  
  
 _Years later, on a boat to the Undying Lands..._  
  
A loud snore pierced the air around the boat.  
  
A loud splash was heard moments later.  
  
"ARGGHHH! Laddie, what was that for?!"  
  
"You were snoring again."  
  
"And who gave you the right to dump an entire bucket of sea water on my head?!"  
  
"The Valar."  
  
"You're an impossible elf, you know."  
  
"You're the most stubborn dwarf who ever sailed the Western Sea."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ah, lad, I think I'm the only one who ever has sailed the Western Sea."  
  
More silence.  
  
And then another loud splash and a shout of indignation.


End file.
